


If you kiss somebody (then both of you get practice)

by pigeonstatueconundrum



Series: Danger Pay [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: 2016 Universe Version of 1984 Character, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cats, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonstatueconundrum/pseuds/pigeonstatueconundrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Peck's plan to get rid of the Ghostbuster's has hit a snag. Now with no job, no house and no future she finds herself forced to accept their offer of help. </p><p>This could be a chance to bring them down from within. If only her cat didn't like Holtzmann better than her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Abby Meets a Baby

After half an hour of almost silence, Abby became suspicious. Kevin had never gone this long without dropping, gluing himself or loudly practicing something. With a sigh, she closed _Acts of Mog; What Your Pet is Telling You About the Unknown_ and went down to the receptionists desk.

 

Kevin was murmuring down at a tiny bundle of blankets in his arms. His usual stream of nonsense soothing to the baby in the way it was frustrating to adults.  A tiny arm wriggled aimless and he pretended to nibble it with exaggerated chewing sounds. The child gave a squeal of delight.

 

 _Better not let Erin see this_ , Abby thought, _her ovaries might not survive_.   The more pressing question, however, was how Kevin had gotten hold of a baby in the first place.   

 

“Kevin…where did you get a baby?”

He beamed up at her, “Oh she gave him to me.”

 

Unfortunately Kevin did look like the sort of man desperate woman may trust their small children too. So this answer really did not assuage any of Abby’s worries.

“The mother gave him to you? Where is she now?”

 

A deep snore answered her. Abby looking into the waiting room to find a woman asleep, her feet propped up on the coffee table, last month’s New Scientist crumpled under a muddy pair of sneakers.  

 

“Is she a customer?” Abby asked pushing the giant bag laden pram to the side of the room.

“She didn’t say.” Kevin said, wiggling his fingers, “I thought it was better just to let her sleep. I don’t think either of them has been sleeping well what with the ghost.”

 

“So they do need our help.”

 

“Yes.”

 

 “Because they have a ghost?” Abby prompted.

 

Kevin rocked the baby thoughtfully, “Maybe”

 

Abby decided not to argue. She lent gently over the sleeping woman and shook her awake.  The woman startled as Abby loomed above her.

 

“Where’s my…”

 

Abby motioned towards Kevin, “Our receptionist has him, he’s quite safe.” She hoped.

 

Abby managed to get mother and baby settled and pulled a chair up behind the desk. “What were you here for, Ms…”

 

“Iris, Iris Ingall. I’m so so sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep but I’ve been up till six to get the twins to soccer practice and Bailey’s been so fussy.” She smiled sheepishly, “Your couch is so comfy.”

 

Abby grabbed a pad of paper, printed on each sheet was a list of tick boxes listing various paranormal phenomena. Kevin had doodled on the prototype before it had gone to the printers so each now bore a little hot dog tree on the corner of each page.

 

“Is the lack of sleep also because of your ghost?”

 

“Oh no!” Iris sad. “I’m not here for me, it’s my neighbor.”

 

The neighbor? Now Kevin made slightly more sense. He could always be relied upon to be beautifully vague.

 

“You think their house is haunted?”

 

Iris nodded, “She’s always kept to herself. I mean we’d nod on the stairs and stuff but we’re not friendly, you know.”

 

“Of course, this is New York.” Abby agreed.

 

“I thought she was just moving furniture around. I didn’t think anything of it at first.” Iris nervously twisted the baby’s blanket. “And the noises at night? I knew she had a cat so I just assumed it was him.”

 

Abby made a note of the pet and underlined it twice. For someone will a severe cat allergy she spent far too much time putting literal cats into literal bags.

 

“Have you noticed any cold spots, any odd smells or oozes?”

 

Iris shrugged helplessly, “It’s not the nicest apartment building. Stuff like that is pretty common, ghost or no ghost.”

 

Abby put question marks in those boxes. There was something certain in Iris’ eyes that Abby believed. She’d been raised by an overworked mother; they didn’t make up problems when they had enough of their own. Bailey gave a sleepy wail that echoed throughout the building.

 

“Ironically,” Iris continued, pulling a stuffed rabbit out her pocket to do a little dance on the armrest, “Bernie, my neighbor, would be the one to ask, she’s lived there the longest. Ten years I think.”

 

“Is it just her apartment or do you think it could be manifesting anywhere else?”

“Everyone else on my floor has moved out and The super refuses to go up there now.”

 

Abby nodded, “Have you been in there?”

 

She nodded, biting her lip and she looked down at her child, his eyes half closed in sleep. “She asked me to feed her cat last week while she was out of town.”

 

“What did you see?” by now even Kevin was silent. Abby reached over and placed a hand on Iris’ shoulder. She startled back to the present and returned Abby’s sympathetic smile.

 

“It was so dark in there. All the windows in the bedroom were smashed and boarded up. There was rust too, on the window sill.” She bit her lip. “And you could smell it too, all the rust.”

 

Abby drew a big tick in the ‘ionized scent’ box, “Was it just a feeling or…”

 

“I saw it.” She interrupted, courage flaring as her son gently snuffled in his sleep. “It was a curved dark shadow. In the corner by the bed. Just the eyes at first but...”

 

Abby squeezed her shoulder.

 

“I could ignore it before but… She looks so drained all the time. She does some sort of government work. She comes home from a job she hates and has to live like that. I don’t know why she doesn’t move.”

 

“Perhaps she hasn’t noticed it.” Kevin offered.

 

Iris shook her head, “How could you miss it?”

 

Abby kicked him under the table, “Sometimes people can rationalize the strangest things.”

 

“I think the cat knows.” Iris murmured distantly. “He really didn’t want me in there. I was so frozen to the spot that it was only when he bit me I ran out of there.”

 

“You did you feed the cat though right?”

 

Abby jumped out of her seat, “Holtzmann!”

 

Holtzmann sauntered across the room, her clothes covered in dust from the basement. Since the hearing the week before she'd thrown herself into kitting out the basement. This also included getting rid of the paraphernalia that the firehouse had abandoned over the years. The problem would be getting Holtzmann to throw any of it away.

“Pets are generally more sensitive to these things.” She smiled down at Iris whose saucer wide eyes took in the incongruously happy Christmas sweater she was sporting. It was July. 

 

She smiled warmly, “Holtzmann, how you doing?”  Tiny bells jingled as she extended her hand. “Now about this cat?”

 

“Oh um.” Iris was wrong footed for a moment before shaking the proffered hand. “It hates other people. They won’t even deliver takeaway to the building now.”

 

“Want me to grab some Benadryl for you?” Holtzmann asked Abby. She nodded, fighting ghosts was hard enough even without a runny nose.

 

“You’ll look into it then?”

 

“Yes of course.” Abby agreed, “She sound like she really needs our help. You’re a good friend.”

 

Iris shook her head, “Like I said, I’m just a neighbor. I really don’t think there is anyone else.”

 

_._._._._

 

Patty and Erin met them at the apartment building an hour later.

 

“Do we really need the packs if we’re just going to talk to the owner?” Erin asked.

 

Abby was not taking any chances, “I think we’re talking about a Class 3, maybe a 4. With the level of ionization the neighbor detected we have to be prepared.”

 

“Nothing too extreme though.” Erin added as Holtzmann tried to drag something crossbow shaped out of the back of Ecto1.

 

“Where’s the neighbor now?” Patty inquired as she snapped her ghost chipper on.

 

“Took herself and the kids to her mothers. If this gets ugly we don’t want them in danger.”

 

“Let’s go, Lets go.” Holtzmann sang already skipping towards the door.

 

“What she in such a hurry for?” Patty gripped.

 

Abby sighed, “There’s a cat.”

 

The apartment was on the tenth floor, at the very top of the building. The lift creaked ominously as the four of them pressed uncomfortable close. Rusty blotches covered the walls and ceiling the smell sharp on every inhale.  Abby took the rear as Erin led them up to number 110. Something cold prickled on the back of her neck. Somewhere a yowling wrenched the uneasy quiet.

 

Erin knocked, “Hello, Bernie? Your neighbor sent us to check up on you.”

 

The cat just increased its shouting. Erin shrugged when no other answer came.

 

“We’ll have to come back later.”

 

“Or.” Holtzmann suggested, rooting around her pockets. “We could just use this key that Iris happened to give me to look around.”

 

She smiled at the exasperation of her friends. “Very quickly look around?” she pleaded.

 

“I am not breaking and entering so you can pet a cat Holtzy.” Patty crossed her arms.

 

“He’ll be fine.” Erin promised as the cat stated anew as if in disagreement.

 

Abby just popped another couple of Benadryl. “Very quickly.”

 

She rolled her eyes at Patty and Erin, “Well. The owner could be knocked out or unable to call for help.”

 

“Should’ve led with that.” Holtzmann muttered turning the key before Abby changed her mind.

 

The door creaked open. The light from the hall illuminated a sparsely furnished apartment. A lumpy couch was covered in abandoned coats and jackets, leaving room for only one person to sit in front of the TV. The walls and tables were uncovered by any photo frames or cherished mementos. There was a listless watercolor of a lighthouse which must have been abandoned by a previous owner. The kitchen was surprisingly clean, only a single bowl and mug out of place in the sink.

 

Abby turned to remark on this when something flew across the room at her. Her hands scrambled ineffectually at slippery flesh. Something sharped dug into her face and neck as she struggled to cry out.

 

“Shoot it! Shoot it!” she managed over the wail of her assailant, “Oh god it’s all slimy.” 

 

“No No!” Holtzmann ran in front of Erin and Patty as they fumbled their Proton Packs into action. “It’s only a kitty.”

 

Suddenly Abby could breathe. She stared in horror as Holtzmann cooed at the demonic creature as she cradled it in her arms. Vibrant yellow eyes never wavered from Abby, the alien slited pupils promising future reckoning. Holtzmann unconcernedly petted at folds of pale skin where there should be fur. Its round belly grotesquely pronounced without the cover of hair.

 

“Who’s a big hairless baaaaa-by.”  She purred and waved the cat’s paws towards Abby. “What’s wrong Abby, You a scardy cat?”   

 

“I still think we should shoot it.” Abby muttered, falling down onto the sofa.

 

“It’s okay.” Holtzmann said. She grabbed Patty’s arm and made her stroke the cat. “You’re not allergic to Sphinx's. No dander.”

 

“Yeah, if my body would reject any cat it would be that one.” Abby retorted, “Why is it so slippery.”

 

“They’re naturally oily. No fur to absorb it.” Erin explained. She tentatively reached out to lightly tickle the cat’s belly. It flicked an ear, but allowed the contact. “I thought about getting you one once.”

 

Abby stared in horror. “I'm seriously rethinking our friendship, Gilbert.”

 

Erin opened her mouth to reply but stopped as her hand came away from the cat covered in depressingly familiar mucus. “Is that, ectoplasm?”

 

Abby helped her hold it up to the light, “Yeah it’s been rolling in it.”

 

“Why did it slime me?” Erin moaned. “Holtzmann’s the one holding it.”

 

Holtzmann ignored them. “You’re just a big slimy baby.”  She draped the cat over her shoulder where it sniffed happily at the Proton Pack. “You slimy slimer you.”

 

“Guys there could be a ghost in here. Come on.” Patty chided.

 

They agreed to search the apartment. The bathroom and kitchen yielded nothing. Everything was obscenely clean despite the number of cat toys littered throughout the place. Clint Eastwood’s face stared out from a number of DVD’s that filled the neatly organised shelves. A single Xbox controller was plugged into a yellowing box TV.

 

It was hard to imagine anyone living here happily, even without the ghost.

 

“Anything interesting about the history of this place?” Abby asked Patty.

 

She shook her head, “Nothing unusual. Before the neighborhood went to hell you had elderly people living in these places all their lives. It’s not a surprise own would want to stick around.”

 

With all the other rooms checked, the Ghostbusters drew tentatively near to the bedroom door. The cat yowled plaintively, although he quietened a little when Holtzmann showed him her proton blaster.

 

“Is it there now?” she asked scratching between its oversized ears.

It ducked its face into her neck, yowling incomprehensively to itself.

 

Abby caught the eyes of her fellow Ghostbusters. They nodded. She threw the door open with a bang. A pair of blue eyes menaced them from the corner. The shadows coalesced thick and portentous to form a hunched body. A mouth opened wider and wider. Inhuman teeth glistened in the light escaping the closed windows.

 

As one, four proton steams hit the ghost at once. Its howl of rage hit the room like a demonic wind. A photo frame smashed on the floor and the boards on the windows trembled.   

 

Abby threw the trap. There was a brief struggle and the ghost was in.

 

Abby breathed a sigh of relief. Her eyes panned to Erin who was staring at where the ghost had been, standing at the foot of the bed.

“Hey?” she murmured. Erin came back to her with a squeeze of her hand.

 

“Sorry, it’s just.” Erin shook her head, “I only had one night with a ghost at the bottom of my bed. How on earth could someone survive ten years?”

 

Holtzmann interrupted their brief hug with a worried noise. “Guys? Does Agent Peck have an identical sister?  Maybe with a perm?”

 

She held up the smashed photo frame. Frozen inside was an image of a ginger haired woman with the aforementioned regrettable perm. Her arms are thrown around an elderly man, his blue eyes twinkling with delight as he kisses her forehead.

 

Patty’s eyes widened comically, “Oh hell no.” She headed out of the door as if the ghost was still after her.

 

“This is her home.” Erin whispered, her face draining of color. “We broke into Agent Peck’s home.”

 

“Shit Shit!” Abby groaned.

 

“Holtzmann, I swear to god.” Patty shouted, “If you end up adding theft of a federal agent’s cat to my rap sheet I will personally haunt for the rest of your life.”

 

“Okay.” She placed the cat down with one last kiss to its wrinkled forehead. “Bye Slimy Peck Baby. Be good.”

“Be careful with that.” She added as Abby grabbed the trap. “I haven’t fully tested that one.”

 

Rolling her eyes Abby grabbed both trap and colleague and pulled them towards the door…straight into Peck.

 

The EPA agent gave a chocked gasp. She dropped a half empty cardboard box onto the floor. A number of highlighters spilled unheeded onto the floor. An officious looking letter on government stationary, the word _termination_ quickly visible, poked out the top.

 

“What are you doing in my house?”

 

“We can explain.” Abby placated.

Peck ignored her explanation. All she could see was the trap in Abby’s hand.

 

“What the fuck is that?” she screamed, “Is that a ghost tr…” She trailed off. Her eyes widened as she took in the still open bedroom door. “Give it to me.”

 

Abby twisted away from her clutching hands. “No, this is very volatile. We are really sorry for breaking in. We didn’t realize...”

 

“You had no right.”

 

They tussled for the trap. Peck had lost all reason, tears streaming down her cheeks and she swung wildly. A red warning light flashed and Holtzmann screamed.

 

“It’s going to blow! Throw it!”

 

The trap skittered across the room. It hit the bedroom wall. The red light pulsed in the moment of silence before everything exploded in a riot of green light.


	2. Erin Doesn’t Have Concussion

If she was being honest, Erin hadn’t actually needed the nice firefighter to carry her out of the building. But an untested ghost trap had just knocked her out and she didn’t really feel like negotiating the fireman’s ladder. Patty had refused any offer of help and shot down to solid ground before they could stop her.

 

Erin smiled faintly at the firefighter, (his name was Huojun and his mother owned an art studio in Queens who would love an autograph) giving a token protest when he took her blood pressure. Assured of her good health, Erin had no excuse to stay. Perhaps if she’d milked this bit more she wouldn’t have to deal with the fight happening on the pavement.  

 

The paramedics were failing to check Abby and Peck for smoke inhalation. Although they really didn’t need to bother, they were shouting loud enough to prove the robustness of their lungs.  

 

“You blew up my house!” Peck yelled gesturing wildly towards the corner of the building that was now a smouldering crater.  “Correction you broke into my house then blew it up.”

 

“Oh no.” Abby jabbed a finger into her chest, “You were the one throwing around delicate equipment.”

 

“You were the one who broke into my house with it in the first place. Don’t you dare…” Peck slapped her hand away.

 

“We didn’t know it was your house.” Abby snapped, “Your neighbour thought you were in danger. If I’d known it was you I wouldn’t have bothered.”

 

Peck gave a hysterical laugh, “That would have been ideal. I might have my home and possessions then.”

Her face suddenly froze as she stared at the smoking crater that was her home. “Oh my god.” She whispered, “Where’s Sekhmet?”

 

“Who?”

 

“My cat!” she collapsed to the pavement, all the fight leaving her. “Oh my god, you killed my cat.”

 

Abby looked incredibly guilty. She reached out awkwardly but thought better of it as Peck crumpled in on herself. She pulled her knees to her chest, smudging her wet checks with the dust covering her suit trousers.  Abby looked over at Erin, confused about what to do now that the fight had left both women.

 

There was a scuffle at the bottom of the ladder as a number of firemen were frantically pushed aside to reveal Holtzmann. Her face and clothes was steaked in soot, bloodshot eyes widely scanned the chaos. The only clean thing about her was the giant silver space blanket cradled preciously in her arms. Holtzmann rushed towards Peck dropping to her knees in front of her.

 

“Hey, Hey there.” She murmured taking the weeping woman’s hands in hers. Reverently, she opened the blanket to reveal the hairless demon of a cat, his pinched expression now one of complete shell shock.

 

Holtzmann wiggled the cat in Pecks face, who was still sobbing uncontrollably. “Hey there mummy.” She said in a baby voice, “I’m okay, I’m okay. Don’t cry.”

 

Sekhmet leapt into Pecks arms and yowled disgruntledly. She just sobbed louder, pressing her face into the cats, pressing kisses in between his ears. Holtzmann rubbed her back and murmured reassuringly. 

 

“That’s a terrible name for a cat, Right?” Erin asked Abby.

 

“Terrible.” She agreed.

 

They wandered over to Patty who was shooing away autograph hunters. Pecks messy sobs trailed off. Every so often a particularly irritated meow would set off a chocked laugh. Exhausted, she rested her head against Holtzmann’s chest.

 

“What are we going to do?” Patty murmured.

 

Holtzmann rubbed Peck’s arm’s reassuringly as the other woman tried to compose herself. “It’s okay.” She repeated, “it’s going to be okay.”

 

“We can’t just leave her.” Patty gestured to Peck who looked too drained to disagree with Holtzmann’s constant reassurances.  

 

“We did kind of burn down her apartment.” Erin shrugged at Abby.

 

“Then we put her up in a hotel for a few days.” Abby scowled her expression a shade more guilty she took in the broken woman.

 

“Should she be alone right now?”

 

Patty shook her head. “Hell no. She should _not_ be alone right now. We should call the EPA, they must have some employee…”

 

“I think she just got fired.” Abby realised. Erin remembered the stationary falling of the box, she vaguely recalled some sort of paperwork poking out of the top. Abby must have gotten a better look at it during the altercation.

 

“That’s what you call bad timing.” Patty commented.

 

“Shit.” Abby swore. “I thought she was good at her job.”

 

“Yeah, If her job was harassing us.” Patty muttered. 

 

Abby turned to Erin who had been lost in thought staring at the ex- EPA agents tear streamed face. “Oh no, please Erin. Don’t you dare…”

 

“She doesn’t have anyone.” Erin pleaded.

 

“She probably has…friends.” Abby said not convinced even as the words left her mouth, “Probably.”

 

“There could be family in the area.” Patty suggested reasonably.

 

“Yes.” Erin said pointing the twisted remains of the ghost trap that the firemen had retrieved from the explosion, “She probably did.”

 

“Oh shit.”

 

“Yup.”

 

Patty sighed and got out her phone, “I’ll see if Kevin can get another bed set up.”

 

When they had first moved into the firehouse it was decided that they all needed their own space. After they had all unanimously vetoed Holtzman’s use of the of the second floor, it was decided that Abby would have her lab there as well as keeping the kitchen and sleeping quarters that had been part of the original plans.

 

The sleeping quarters were filled with sturdy iron bedframes that squeaked under the slightest pressure and rattled in sympathy with the ancient plumbing. The mattresses were of the same vintage, moulded to the body weight of firemen long gone and came with a number of suspicious stains. 

 

Despite that they all slept there, after sending Kevin on quick trip to Bed Bath & Beyond of course. Holtzmann adored the sturdy bed frames and had cannibalized the broken ones into equipment, sentimentalist that she was. Both she and Abby had gotten used to sharing sleeping space when there was an overnight experiment to conduct during their Kenneth P. Higgins Institute days. Anything was preferably to the old blow up mattress they used to share.

 

Erin and Abby would revert to their sleepover days, giggling and swapping stories into the night. It was nice to have someone there to wrestle her laptop away to make her rest so Erin tended to sleep there even if she didn’t have any pressing work.

 

Patty, who was worse than Erin, would sleep up in her third floor library cum office her faced pillowed on whatever dusty volume she was reading that day unless someone dragging her downstairs. Once asleep she was dead to the world and even Holtzmann’s Richter scale rumble snores wouldn’t rouse her.

 

They all had apartments with dying houseplants varying piles of mail left to grow dotted around the city but this was home.    

 

Peck, however, took one look at the cracked tile and the poster of Albert Einstein over Erin’s bed and refused to even enter the room.

 

“These are death traps.” She gestured nervously towards the beds as if the movement of her hand would snap the bed.

 

“Were else can we put you?” Patty asked with surface politeness. She shot Erin an exasperated look over Peck’s back.”

 

“I don’t know.” Peck snapped, “A flee ridden motel, a cardboard box in the subway. Perhaps a nice hotel room isn’t too much to ask after you _burnt down my house_.”

 

“Look ummm Bernie?” Erin trailed off as Peck fixed her with a look, “Agen….” Nope nope, “Ms. Peck?”

 

“We are not leaving you alone.” Abby interrupted as she straightened the pillows on the spare camp bed.

 

Peck sank down onto the bed, exhaustion wining over her ingrained apprehension about anything to do with the Ghostbusters.  “I can…appreciate what you are trying to do. But there’s not being on my own, and there’s…this.”

 

She lightly pushed one of Patty’s ‘light bedtime reading’ tomes with her shoe. She ran a hand through her hair where it had frizzed free from its work perfect bun. She was startled from her thoughts as a pale pink blur rushed into the room to rub against her scuffed pumps. She managed a weak smile as she picked Sekhmet up.  The cat spat something shiny onto Pecks lap. Peck held up the drool slimed item towards the gathered Ghostbusters. It was a tent peg.

 

“Where did you..?”

 

Holtzmann lent into the room grinning at their guests. She waved a blow torch in Peck’s direction. “I got you covered.”

 

Peck blinked slowly at Holtzmann. Her tired eyes took in the sweat stained wife beater, rolled down overalls and manic grin. She rose slowly and gathered Sekhmet with numb tiredness; she had decided even Holtzmann couldn’t shock her at this point.  With a shrug, Erin and the others followed Holtzmann up the roof.

 

The deck chairs and umbrella they usually abandoned up there had been pushed to the side to make way for a giant tent. It looked like it would be more at home on a desert excursion rather that the skyline of New York.  The camouflaged canvas stretched almost the entire length of the roof, tall enough for even Peck to stand comfortably. The door was tied open revealing a spacious inside that looked bigger that Erin’s office.

 

“Wow Holtz.” Erin laughed. “Where did you find this?”    

 

“Basement.” Holtzmann shrugged watching for Peck’s reaction as she starred at the structure. Bored, Sekhmet dropped from her arms and settled into the cardboard box that was already set up in the corner.  

 

“How… how” Peck breathed. “How is it standing up?”

 

Holtzmann bounced over and pointed to the guide ropes. Every tent pegged was melted to the concrete, Erin remembered the blowtorch with a groan.

 

“It’s not going anywhere.” Holtzmann promised. “Do you like it?”

 

Peck rubbed her eyes and nodded curtly, regaining some of her usual resolve. “It’ll do for a few days.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another set up chapter, sorry. hopefully i can get to the meat of the story in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. All comments and kudos much appreciated

**Author's Note:**

> This fic includes alternative female version of Walter Peck from the 1984 film as well as a version of a character from The Real Ghostbusters cartoon.  
> In my head Peck is played by Maya Rudolph. Because the height difference between her and Kate amuses me.
> 
> It may not be updated very regularly so i appreciate all the support.
> 
> tumblr http://pigeonstatueconundrum.tumblr.com/


End file.
